Pets In Love
by The Grimmy Reaper
Summary: A sadistic Carlisle keeps "pets". But what happens when he and his pets find love? I suck at summaries. Warning: contains slash! Jasper/OC, Carlisle/OC, Jacob/OC, possibly more.
1. Officer Carter

A/N: Some serious background info is needed here.

1. Carlisle is not the sweet doctor we all know and love. He is a sadistic bastard.

2. Esme and Alice are not around.

3. There are 3 OCs. Cameron, Caliban, and Shane.

4. This story contains slash. Lots and lots of glorious slash.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!

* * *

"Damn Vespa. Fucking Forks. Stupid LA and its stupid rumors. Sure, I started them myself, but it was only so the other rookies wouldn't threaten my chastity. God, I never shoved soap up anybody's ass. Ew! That's gross!" Cam ranted to himself as he sped down the overcast, deserted highway. "Fucking rookies. 'Let's make fun of the little guy.' 'Oh, he's tiny. He obviously can't take care of himself.' 'Hey, Cam. I dropped my soap. Think you can pick it up for me?' God! Just because I'm five foot six, that doesn't mean I can't defend myself! And now, the rumors spread to the LAPD, and they're afraid I'm gonna sodomize the inmates. So, I get sent to fucking Forks, Washington!"

He slowed his Vespa down at a red light, which was relatively pointless, in his opinion at least. Nobody was on the road but him. "Who the fuck drives down a damn highway that's headed to fucking Forks anyway? Well, except poor deputies like me who get transferred under false rumors."

A few minutes later, the light finally changed, and Cam sped away toward fucking Forks.

********************

"Why the fuck do I drive a fucking Vespa again?" Cam ranted once more as he drove through fucking Forks. He had arrived to the fucking Forks police station that morning to discover that his uniform had not yet arrived, and the only uniform available was in Charlie's size. Now, Chief Swan wasn't a large man, but Cam was what people considered on the "petite" side.

His day seemed shitty enough, what with working in fucking Forks now and the gigantic uniform, and he assumed it wasn't going to get worse. Oh, but fate had set aside yet another punishment.

"Oh, by the way, Cameron," Charlie said as they walked out of the station and toward the only police cruiser in fucking Forks, "I'm gonna need the cruiser today. So, do you think you could do your patrols on your Vespa today?" Before he could even answer, though, Charlie had jumped into the car and sped away.

So, now, Officer Carter patrolled the streets of fucking Forks on his faded lime green Vespa. "Dear God, how the fuck am I supposed to be an intimidating officer of the law when I'm driving a fucking Vespa with a siren duct taped to the front of it? Oh, well, this is fucking Forks. It's not like I'm gonna have to pull anyone over or anything." Just then, a black Mercedes sped past him. Cam sighed. "Well, fuck."

He turned on his siren and began pushing the speed limit of his piece of shit Vespa. Fortunately, the driver of the Mercedes was paying attention, and Cam didn't have to chase him long. He pulled over after only a few seconds.

Cam sighed as he approached the window of the car. With his head hanging, Cam said, "License and registration, please." The driver held out a pale white hand. "Do you know how fast you were going…?" He looked up to see a pale man with icy blond hair smiling back at him. "…Dr. Cullen?" He recognized the doctor immediately. The female dispatcher at the station had been gushing about him. Right now, a smirk played on the young doctor's lips. He raised one eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"Do you know how cute you are, Officer Carter?" Cam's cheeks flashed a bright red as he hung his head again, shaking his head slightly.

"Um, well, I'm… I'm gonna let you off with a - with a warning this time, okay?" he choked out, tearing his eyes upward to meet Carlisle's still exuberant face.

"Oh, but Officer, I don't think I can let you off that easily," he said, while propping his elbow on the open window and placing his chin in his hand. He tilted his sunglasses down ever so slightly, exposing his brilliant topaz eyes. His smirk became even more pronounced as the young deputy shivered slightly.

With wide eyes, Cam cleared his throat and said, "Um, well… uh, you have a nice day… sir." He turned clumsily on his heel and walked back to his Vespa in a rather speedy fashion.

********************

Carlisle sat in his office, staring impatiently at the door, his hands positioned in a finger pyramid. Emmett stood by the corner of Carlisle's desk, his arms crossed. His eyes were closed behind his dark sunglasses, longing for the ability to nap. There was a light rap on the door. Without waiting for a response, Rosalie breezed through the door, followed by Shane, Carlisle's other bodyguard/henchman. He stood at a hulking six feet seven inches. His pale skin was contrasted with his straight black hair with a violet tint and his amber eyes.

The smirk returned to Carlisle's face as they entered. "Rosalie, my dear, I think I may have a new assignment for you." Rosalie nodded slightly, urging him on. He threw a manila folder forward. Pictures and newspaper clippings spilled out of it, all of which were of Officer Cameron Carter. Rosalie nodded again, understanding the doctor's wishes. She turned and left, with Shane following close behind.

"Emmett, go with them," he said, stirring the bored vampire from his coma-like state. "It will give you something to do at least." Emmett grinned and practically ran from the office. Carlisle picked up a photo from his desk of Cam and stared at it while smirking. A maniacal chuckle slipped from his lips.

* * *

Ta-da! So... yeah. I'll hopefully have chapter 2 up by the end of the night. I've got it close to done already. And then, if I don't sleep, I'll write chapter 3! I really don't know how long this one is gonna be. Probably a shit-ton of chapters though. lol.

So, **please please please** review! And check out my other stories!


	2. Caliban

A/N: Chapter 2! At 3 AM! Woo!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!

* * *

Jasper sat under the shade of a wide oak, waiting on Edward to finish hunting. That was really the only reason he tolerated Edward - the hunting trips. Edward would leave him alone and let him hunt in peace. Any other time Edward was whiny and moody, but for some reason, he understood Jasper's boundaries when it came to hunting.

As he sat, back against the trunk, eyes closed, and mind wandering, a quiet whimper and the snapping of a twig came from within the forest. He was immediately on his feet, brought out of his trance-like state, ears and eyes alert. A much louder thud echoed through the trees now, as if someone had fell.

"Ouch," a soft, somewhat feminine voice sobbed. Jasper followed the sound. He peered from behind a tree at a young man in tattered clothing struggling to get onto his feet. He tried several more times, only to fall down again. He finally just gave up and sat sobbing on the forest floor, holding his head in his hands and letting his shaggy, unkempt black hair fall into his face.

The young man couldn't have been more than eighteen or so, and that was a generous estimate; he was quite tiny and childish in appearance. He probably wasn't much larger than Alice. Jasper repressed the automatic twinge of sadness that accompanied thoughts of Alice, not that he really missed her; it was just automatic. Trading Alice and Esme to the Volturi in order to obtain Shane had been a wise decision made by Carlisle, but sometimes Jasper missed the companionship that came with the pixie-like vampire.

He smiled to himself and shook off the feeling. Then, he returned his attention to the tattered young man. There was a large gash on his head, dried blood surrounding the wound and trailing down his baby face. Jasper felt a sudden twinge of pain in his stationary heart. There was something about seeing this frail young human cry that affected him. Jasper took a timid step from behind the tree, intentionally snapping a twig with his foot to signal his presence. The young man's head snapped up, and he stared at Jasper with wide pale green eyes. They were bloodshot, and tears were still streaming down his face. Jasper took another timid step forward. The young man tried to get up once more. When his legs failed beneath him again, Jasper rushed to catch him. He smiled softly at Jasper before his eyes fluttered shut, and he fell into unconsciousness.

********************

"Carlisle, he's been unconscious for four hours," Jasper said in a worried voice. His pale eyebrows were furrowed, and he was drumming his slender fingers impatiently on the railing of the hospital bed set up in one of the extra bedrooms. "Are you sure he's gonna be okay? Should we take him to the hospital or something?" Jasper crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot anxiously.

Carlisle sighed. He was annoyed enough that his henchmen had been unable to capture Cameron Carter earlier, but now the annoyance level he felt was nearly intolerable. Honestly, to have Jasper, one of his pets, come in with this stray human and beg him to care for it? That was almost too much, but he had grown fond of Jasper over the years. In truth, he had become less of a pet and more of a son to him. So, when he saw how concerned his "son" was about this human, he had to help him out. After all, he hadn't used Jasper in the way he usually used his pets for years. It would be too disturbing to do that with a son, even if they weren't truly related.

"Jasper, even if we did take him to the hospital, his care would be the exact same, including who his physician would be," Carlisle explained, trying to control the annoyance in his voice.

The young human's eyes fluttered open, and Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper had been really grinding his nerves. The boy searched the room wide eyed for a moment before his eyes finally stopped on Jasper. A small smile spread across his face. Jasper found himself smiling back.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said, putting on his caring, professional façade. "Can you tell me your name? And what happened to you?" The boy glanced at him briefly before looking back at Jasper.

"I'm Caliban," he said in a small, high-pitched voice. "And I honestly don't know what happened to me…" Jasper leaned against the bedrail.

"So, you have no idea how you got that?" he said, while gesturing toward the large gash on the left side of Caliban's forehead. Caliban just shook his head. "Well, where are you from? How did you get to the middle of the woods?"

Caliban bit his lip. "Um, well, would you believe me if I said 'I don't know' again?" He let out a small giggle, which Jasper returned while staring into his mint green eyes.

Without breaking the gaze, Jasper said, "Carlisle, Caliban can stay here, right? I would feel just awful sending him out in his condition, especially since his memory seems to be lacking."

"You can call me Cal," the young man said with a giggle, while cocking his head sideways.

Carlisle just sighed.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
